Last Summer 3D
Last Summer 3D was the cancelled 2011 American Slasher Horror Film to be released in cinemas everywhere April 20th 2011. It was to star Michael Rady, Genevieve Cortese, Shaun Sipos, Matthew Settle, Naturi Naughton, Meagan Good, Billy Crudup, Shirley Maclaine and Kaley Cuoco. It also features Jennifer Love Hewitt reprising her role as Julie James, Freddie Prinze Jr. reprising his role at Ray Bronson, Brandy Norwood reprising her role as Karla Wilson, Anne Heche as Missy Egan. and Brooke Nevin reprising her role as Amber Williams. It was the proposed beginning of a new trilogy in striking similiarity to Scream's Scream 4. The film was to be written by Kevin Williamson, Jeff Campagna and Marianne Madelina and Directed by former music video director Chris Cunnigham. The film was to be a sequel to I Know What You Did Last Summer and it's sequel I Still Know What You Did Last Summer and completely retcon the end of the third instalment I"ll Always Know What You Did Last Summer. Summary Many years have passed since the terrible murders of Helen and Elsa Shivers, Barry Cox and Max Neurick that 4th of July 1999 in Southport. Many live in fear of the town and the proposed curse of the fisherman. However this fourth of July the legend is reborn since the announced death of Julie James across the news and papers shocks the town of Southport to it's core and brings the fisherman with the hook back to Southport. For the night of Julie's death four irrereverent teens from an exlusive group at Southport High plan the ultimate Graduation joyride, resulting in the ultimate tragedy. A Life was lost once again on the same road of the former Fisherman and now someone else is back to collect. However as the youths race the clock to unlock the mystery of the Fisherman they discover the bigger mystery lies with an untold connection that proves some secrets will haunt you forever. Plot The film begins with Julie James (now Julie Bronson) living with husband Ray Bronson in Southport in a nice two story white home neighbours to a family on a left side and a lonely widowed elderley man on the right side. It is the Monday 1st of July 2011 leading up the 4th of July and Julie and Ray begin with watching two horror movie back to back specials based of the classic Benjamin Willis Fisherman killer titled "Master The Hook" and "The Closet Hook." Julie has an appointment the night of the 1st of July with her architect Susan whom is to produce an advertisment for her local Southport fashion company she is in charge titled "Southport Supreme Style." Julie leaves Ray at home as she goes off to collect the ad from Susan whom she becomes shocked at to find the produced image for the company is that of a crude pastel drawing of her on the ground threatened by a fisherman bringing a silver hook down upon her, Julie becomes angry and demands she redo it and that she's lucky that she does not bring a complaint up with the National Syndication regarding this nor the Police Department. As Julie leaves Susan and heads off to the Post Office to have Susan's add that she delivered herself cancelled from posting Susan is killed by a killer in a fisherman slicker brandishing a sharp silver hook which he uses to kill her with. As Julie comes to the Southport Post Office and the scene flashes between that of Julie signing out the Cancellation forms and Ray doing simple household chores at home the Post Man informs Julie that she also has unexpected mail. Julie upon opening the mail finds it to be an addressed note to her with crude black marker titling out her first and last name along with in small below her and Ray's Southport Address. The letter on the inside reads: "Last Summer." Julie freaks and demands to know who sent this to which the Post Man replies with seeing as their is no left details he doesn't know and wasn't the person on shift when the package came in he was just told by the one who was that had been delivered for you and to give it to her come time regarding her fashion advertisement posting. Julie then first begins to dial 911 but stops 91 and then begins a new number which upon hitting voice recording reveals she is dialing Ray. She continues to call Ray and can't get hold of him she tells the Post Man to dispose of the note and that the Cancellation forms are filled out. Julie then races home and finds the house front door to be wide open. Before she can enter the house Ray comes out brushing his teeth with his favourite little electric toothbrush (one that made a brief appearence at the end of I Still Know What You Did Last Summer.) He is then attacked by the Fisherman killer whom advances Ray upon him spitting out the toothpaste in his mouth with Julie saying she received some vague Last Summer note at the post office cancelling some horrible logo advertisement Susan came up with. Ray is stabbed brutally mutliple times with the silver hook in the back come to the front and as Julie screams the old man next door hears and gets up from his bed pulling on his bedside glasses to see what is happening. Julie straps out her mobile phone and speed dials 911 but as the operator's voice comes on asking as to what the emergency is Julie collapses to her knees on the grass seeing Ray collapse to the ground of the balcony dead. Julie lets out a loud piercing scream and the elderley neighbour Burke unlocks the sidedoor which faces out to the Bronson residence front lawn. He calls out to what is happening and Julie hearing him calls out for Burke to help. Burke tells Julie to come with him and as Julie gets to her feet sobbing passing off slowly to the Burke residence she stares onward from the balcony where Ray is laying lifeless to the open front door and with an angry glare rushes forward into the house and into the side entrance dining room pulling from a drawer a pistol to which she arms and cocks. Julie then rushes upstairs and to the open balcony where Ray's body is lying she comes down to sadly rest next to him grabbing his bloodied hand sobbing in it is a note which reads "Last Summer." Julie seems shocked and as she lowers his hand suddenly Ray sprouts to life not completely dead. Julie panics and in shock lunges for him trying to help him up at that moment from behind the Fisherman lunges at Julie and pushes him and her smashing off the balcony to the grassy front lawn below. There Julie struggles with the Fisherman much in the manneurism of Helen Shivers from the original I Know What You Did Last Summer. The Fisherman eventually gains the upper hand and pulls his hook down smashing into Julie's pistol. Julie then fights with him and as he brings down his hook to stab her kicks him off. The fisherman attacker flies off but not before bringing down his hook into Julie's shoulder blade. He then jumps back to her again and continues to stab her multiple times which then leads the scene over to Burke rushing through his house with torch to his house phone. He picks up the phone and dials 911 speaking to the operator claiming that he would like to speak to the police as there is a domestic disturbance or something else bad going at the given address. Burke then goes and seizes a shotgun from a cabinet in the kitchen and the scene comes back to the Fisherman still stabbing Julie a furious amount of times. Julie whom is sobbing and sprawling with pain and almost second to none energy looks up at him with tears which are milky white on her face. The fisherman then unzips his slicker and seems to reveal his face to Julie to which she scarcley looks at with blurried vision she then sees the Fisherman raise his hook high above as fireworks are set off from a distance. Julie closes her eyes and the hook comes down just as Burke rushes out the sidedoor armed with his shotgun. He fails to take his shot as he sees the hook be administered to Julie to which she dies. Fireworks rage from a distance and the Fisherman comes to his feet and spirals the hook at Burke to which Burke catches and then drops. The Fisherman then disappears as Burke upon dropping the hook and backing into the house through the sidedoor comes back out to see nothing but Julie's bloodied body sprawled out on the neighbouring lawn. The fireworks rage and the police sirens sound as the police come to the scene and the closing is that of Ray's bloodied dying body up above on the smashed up balcony passing his last breath as his pupils dilate and the camera closes on his hand dropping out the message in his hand reading "Last Summer." The scene then takes us to the 4th of July 2010 as Reece Matthews, Amanda Richardson, Laker Stalk and Alice Himbry have a run in with their parents (especially Amanda whom has an episode with her alchoholic mother) taking off in Reece's car for a 4th of July drive round to Dawsons Beach to commerorate the true Julie James, Ray Bronson Southport Fisherman I Know What You Did Last Summer celebration. They take up for a drive and play the games apparently done by the Fisherman killer called Master the Hook and the Closet Hook which they split up into their couple pairs to do. They play their games and Laker and Amanda proceed to get badly drunk considering their bad personal problems. What follows next is the group in Reece's car speeding up Miller's Road smashing through a speed bar into a person a result of Reece fighting for the driving wheel with the drunken Laker. The man they hit they cannot recognize but seems to be dead and is concealed in a Fisherman's slicker. They believe him to be a partygoer from the big 4th of July celebration as lots were donning the costume of the Fisherman as over the turn of two films and the Julie James ordeals it is a big thing in the town of Southport. Reece and Alice propose they turn themselves into the police and Reece finds himself shocked when not only Laker protests saying that seeing as the person is dead there is not silly movie time to waste and just dump the poor person but Amanda states they do as she is prepared to deal with the consequences and she's not as strong as they thinks and she can't be blackened before her a chance to escape the crap town of Southport and her horrible mother to do that what she's always dreamt of. Reece and Alice hesitate and fail to stop Laker and Alice whom roll him off the cliff they broken the speed bar to. The man however is still alive and sprouts to life in the fisherman slicker pulling out a large silver hook smashing it to a rock wall on the face of the ciff and trying to climb back up. The group panics and Laker lunges forward with a large rock and begins smacking at the man's head with the rock which causes him to fall into the water below. Laker states that seeing as the stupid thing they did has been done before that they do exactly as had been done before but properly: he claims that there is no way in logic and science the man they hit and just rolled off a cliff could of survived the fall and so unlike what had happened with Miss Julie James, her lover and the others is not coming back and so they should not bring this up as it far too late to bring anywhere near the law and they're all either murderers or accomplices to such. They then seize the cleaning stuff from Reece's boot and clean up the blood off the front of the car and alchohol from the inside of the car. Laker finishes it by piffing the hook off the cliff into the water and cheerful rock music takes the scene to the following year 2nd of July 2011 Southport High School. At the school Reece is seen walking the steps round up the front of the school with his Mathmatics books hi-5'ing the hands of all the men he passes and catching the eye of many gawking female students. What follows is Amanda Richardson being pulled up in a car outside the front with her mother Romola whom tells her she will be home by the set time. Amanda exits the car and then up in a fancy rich car pulls up Alice Himbry with her father and mother to which when she gets out the scene comes to a slow motion entrance and many gawking guys come across her. Amanda looks on her and nods serenely as the scene then takes with Amanda turning to see Laker riding in on his noisy motorcycle at a high speed. He pulls in and breaks the sideview mirror of an oppositley parked car. He begins to walk up in the same path Reece took knocking the books out of certain guy students hands to which Amanda nods with disappointment. The four then come to a very stop at the very centre and around comes the cadillac containing Daneka Lund and her older on her way to University sister Patricia. As Patricia pulls in and bids Daneka off many guys wolf whistle to which Daneka thinks at first they are doing to her until they nod no and point straight at her sister. Patricia then deliberatley winks, smiles and zooms the car off at a high speed. Daneka comes over to Amanda, Alice, Reece and Laker and then comes round jumping Jonah Hill and Hakeem Jansen. As the group begins their conversation it is cut off by a school announcement of an emergency assembly and then police cars begin zooming past one containing Shuritta Shore who waves down her window and waves to Hakeem to which he mocked by Jonah. Following the zooming past police cars comes news vans. As Amanda beckons the group to come around and head to the assembly Phillip Marks pops in and startles Amanda trying to say hello to her which Laker tells to rat off. As he does so Phillip's sister LaShawne Marks struts in from the far right corner and addresses Phillip telling him to come in with her to the assembly as mum had just texted and asked he stick by her until 3:30 when she comes to pick them up. She deliberatley cuts into the friendship circle and then gives a dirty look to Amanda before shrugging her off and walking off with Phillip saying a simple hello to Daneka. The scene is that of the group in assembly with the principal telling of the murders of two Southport individuals of whom many would know and are behind much of the town's great infamy fame: Julie James and Ray Bronson along with the murder of a Southport architect Susan Granger. Cast *Genevieve Cortese as Amanda Richardson *Naturi Naughton as Larena Smith *Michael Rady as Reece Matthews *Kaley Cuoco as Alice Himbry *Ian Somerhalder as Laker Stalk *Anne Heche as Missy Egan *Meagan Good as Shuritta Shore *Shirley Maclaine as Romola Richardson *Amanda Bynes as Daneka Lund *Billy Crudup as The Fisherman- Benjamin Willis Jr. *Tara Strong as Tamara Willis *Ving Rhames as Marhilik Eastman *Norman Reedus as Phillip Marks *Lizzy Caplan as LaShawne Marks *Arlen Escarpeta as Hakeem Jansen *Erik Knudsen as Jonah Top *Jennifer Love Hewitt as Julie James *Freddie Prinze Jr. as Ray Bronson *Brandy Norwood as Karla Wilson *Brooke Nevin as Amber Williams *Ben Easter as Lance Patrick *Brian Cox as Walter Nasley * Christina Millian as Partygoer Rachelle * Tom Welling as Partygoer Thomas * Lynda Boyd as Susan Havenlock * David Graf as Benjamin Willis * Shaun Sipos as Partygoer Adam * Sam Jones III as William Bennett * Meaghan Jette Martin as Partygoer believed to be Tamara Willis * Shailene Woodley as Olivia Sarah-Veremerez * Chelah Horsdal as Susan Granger A Meeting at Comic-Con At Comic-Con 2009 Watchmen actors Jackie Earle Haley and Billy Crudup discussed their newly one roles as caniving classical murderes in continuations of a classic film series. Haley informed that he won the role as Freddy Krueger in the re-imaging of Craven's Elm Street whilest Crudup informed his casting as the maniacal fisherman Ben Willis in the fourth instalment of the I KNow What You Did Last Summer Series. Development The fourth film was announced in early February 2010 on the 14th Valentines Day as a special treat sequel to be helmed by Sean S. Cunnigham nephew Chris; the former music video director. They promised those who adored the recent horror classic remakes as well the scream franchise would love this entry in the I Know What You Did Last Summer Series. It was to be shot in Agenda, Ashland but production was halted and soon cancelled by New Line Cinema its distributors on June 8th, 2010. Writing Writer Marianne Madelina the former producing partner of Wes Craven upon signing up for the position of second writer for the third cinema release sequel of I Know What You Did Last Summer and fourth sequel overall, leaked important storyline concepts and characters on February 26th 2010. 'The film is going to be unique in the series, she says and that the characters will be more modern in the sense to the first two instalments and not moody like the youths of the third entry. The 3-D element was introduced by Chris and the characters were already mapped out exactly by Jeff. There was to be a male lead portrayed as the strong independant type with the heroic cliche personality. An Amanda in equivalence to Julie James who would intrigue and turn the audience on. A Sincere soft spoken petit blonde character named Alice who comes from an uptight rich family lead by a policeman father who would broken up about her death, despite always being controlling of her. The great dame actress Shirley Maclaine was slated to appear as the wonderful mother of Amanda Richardson and would be red toned and a wine addict which paved the way for an interesting death scene later on. The broody brawler and varsity football castout Laker who would be strongly disliked by the protagonist Reece for his irresponsabile behaviour. A Phillip Marks donned by Boondock saint legendary irish extraordinaire Norman Reedus, Phillip was to be the equivalent of Johnny Galecki's character from the first Max Neurick who had the undying crush upon Julie James. Phillip's attraction however is directed towards Reece's girl Amanda which also made him hated by protagonist Reece. And of course the fisherman a redoing of the monster Ben who was now back to his normal sick human state however this time in favor of Muse Watson was rather Watchmen eye catcher Billy Crudup. Devoid of blue paint but not of the legendary slicker and hook was a revamped Ben Willis in for the kill over the dark brutal manslaughter committed by the main teens in equivalence to the original accident involving Julie James". Casting In casting for the film casting director Nancy Nayor Battino directed her attention to young but not too young actors and actressess to film the roles of the leads. The first to be cast was the controversial Billy Crudup who impressed so much upon Battino's screening of Watchmen that they she immediatley signed him on for the fisherman. With that central role cast she directed her attention to a protagonist lead but this time decided to plea with writers Campagna and Madelina to replace the female hero concept with a male. They came to agree and Battino eventually stumbled across an episode of Melrose Place featuring young actor Michael Rady. She consulted his agent who offered the role of main character in the film which Rady accepted to come in and audition for. Battino was immediatley impressed by his first audition and casted him as the character Reece. The attention then passed to a supporting main character girlfriend role for Reece, which soon becamke Genevieve Cortese who upon hearing came in to audition. Battino interviewed 456 girls for the role of Amanda before finally seeing Cortese and then cast her as Amanda. The role of Amanda's surly alchoholic mother was then considered and whilest Battino thought of a normal screen mum the director Chris contemplated a much larger a-list oldie to fill the mother role shoes of Amanda's mum. Jennifer Love-Hewitt, Freddie Prinze Jr., Brandy Norwood and Brooke Nevin all reprise their roles from the last three films. Clint Eastwood and Amanda Bynes enter the film as well. Battino and Chris then scrolled through famous dame actresses and contemplated the likes of Rebecca De Mornay and Maggie Walsh before seeing the cut out of Shirley Maclaine in Elvis has left the building. Word passed to Maclaine who at first refused but remembered an old deal struck with Sean S. Cunnigham and hearing that Chris was his nephew begged her to reconsider. Originally Matthew Settle was cast as Laker Stalk but following a secret video sent audition of Ian Somerhalder the role was instead handed over to the Vampire Diaries' bad vampire male. The other roles were auditioned systematically and before long a long cast of teenagers had fell into their laps: Shaun Sipos, Ian Somerhalder, Naturi Naughton, Meagan Good, Erik Knudsen, Matthew Settle, Arlen Escarpeta and then finally Kaley Cuoco. Casting finished on March 27th 2010. Soundtrack *Hollaback Girl- Gwen Stefani *Listen To Your Heart- D.H.T (Remix) *Move Along- All American Rejects *Love Don't Cost A Thing-Jennifer Lopez *Shut Up 'n' Drive-Rhianna *Soul Meets Body- Death Cab For Cutie *Hung Up- Madonna *Weekend- Michael Gray *Dead Disco- Metric *Your Ex-Lover Is Dead- Stars *Middle Middle Of Nowhere- Hot Hot Heat *Pieces- Sum 41 *Gold Lion- Yeah Yeah Yeahs *Nth Degree- Morningwood *Sorry- Madonna *All Good Things Come To An End- Nelly Furtado *Hush- Kula Shaker *Sweet#Hart- Closure In Moscow *I'm Not Alone- Calvin Harris *Graduation- Vitamin C Filming To be on a budget of $25 Million the picture began filming in Conneticut before shifting permantley to the nice town of Agenda Ashfield. Principal Photography was to begin on June 20th 2010 and filming to end July 4th 2011. 3D The film was shot in New Line Digital 3D and featured many deaths involving actual spraying blood erupting from the screen. The glasses to be worn were not of the cheap variety type but rather uncoloured black rimmed ones entitling a normal looking picture, Chronological Ordering of Killings #Susan Granger #Ray Bronson #Julie Bronson (nee' James) #Olivia Sarah-Vemerez #Hakeem Jansen #Shuritta Shore #LaShawne Marks #Laker Stalk #Jonah Top #Phillip Marks #Romola Richardson #Amber Williams #Marhilik Eastman #Daneka Lund #Karla Wilson #Alice Himbry #Larena Smith Death Sequences Many of the death scenes featured in Last Summer 3D were all eye popping screen erupters involving aftermath blood that escaped from the screen. This has the most deaths sine the second film,with 19 deaths in all Kaley Cuoco's character Alice was the most difficult 3D death sequence of the film and took well over 4 months to complete in difference to the usual 2 month period. *Romola Richardson- Sliced across the chest multiple times with hook while in wine bath and finished with stab through head *Julie James- Firstly stabbed in shoulder blade by hook and then stabbed a furious seven times proceeding with hook *Ray Bronson- Stabbed in back twice and four times in chest with hook *Karla Wilson-Head smashed into glass door and then thrown through glass door completely. The death echoes how she had been thrown through a large glass window in I Still Know What You Did Last Summer the obvious differences being here that she is thrown by two completely different Benjamin Willis' and that her throw through in this film results in her death. *Hakeem Jansen- Impaled through back out to chest by machete *Laker Stalk- Castrated via hook and then hung by spleen from football field goal *Shuritta Shore- Phoned by Phillip's cell phone to the Principal's office whilest Shruitta is hiding away following cousin Hakeem's killing she is then strangled violently by the Principal's Office Phone Cord *Marhilik Eastman- Stabbed with machete propelling him off stage and on to Daneka *Daneka Lund- Killed via when Marhilik falling on her which causes her to be impaled with machete protruding from his chest *Phillip Marks- Lured into Amanda's bedroom into red rose pedal decorated bed and stabbed with machete and finally hook to heart *LaShawne Marks- Hook slice across back of neck *Amber Williams- Throat impaled by swung at her microphone *Alice Himbry- Pulled from bed onto bed onto above mirror, sliced diagonally through chest with hook and implosion through inserted glass shards *Olivia Sarah-Vemerez- Killed via being spashed with chip fryer grease, spiralling backwards onto glass table and then finally being stabbed in the side of the throat with hook *Susan Granger: Killed via first slice across the below of neck and then head followed by multiple stabbings and smashings into objects Category:Fictional Films